


Gingerbread Houses

by thewriterfangirl



Series: Christmas One-Shots 2020 [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Also decapitation of a gingerbread man, And food fighting, Band Bonding, Christmas, Decorating contest, F/F, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, There's a lot of candy, gingerbread men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: As part of her mission to introduce Reggie to all the best parts of Christmas, Julie decided a gingerbread house decorating competition was a must. She really should've anticipated just how messy it would get.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Implied Flynn/Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Christmas One-Shots 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post a new one-shot every day up until Christmas. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is kind of a continuation of my fic Underneath the Mistletoe but you can read this without reading that.

“Julie, these are so cute!” Reggie grabbed the gingerbread men and began playing with them.

“They’ll be even cuter when we decorate them,” Julie told him as she finished emptying the box that the gingerbread men had come from, “And we’re gonna make them their own houses.”

“Really?” Reggie grinned, still playing with the cookies.

“Really.”

After the conversation they had about how Reggie had never properly celebrated Christmas, Julie had made it her mission to introduce him to all the best traditions. The introduction to mistletoe had gone great and ended up with him and Luke finally dating. He suspected it had played a part in Willie and Alex finally getting together too, but that hadn’t been confirmed yet.

Both Julie and Reggie looked up as Luke, Alex, and Willie poofed into the studio. Reggie smirked when he saw Alex and Willie were holding hands, well now it was confirmed. Alex blushed when he saw the smirk and looked away. Their roles reversed when Luke walked up to Reggie and kissed his cheek.

“Alex who’s your friend?” Julie asked teasingly.

Alex blushed even more and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Willie smiled sweetly at Alex and then turned his bright smile to Julie.

“I’m Willie. I’m Alex’s-”

“Boyfriend,” Alex interrupted loudly, “Uh, he’s my boyfriend.”

Reggie noticed Willie squeeze Alex’s hand, they were so cute together. He couldn’t be more happy for his friend and a quick look at Luke told him he felt the same way. Alex deserved it.

“It’s nice to meet you Willie.” Julie nodded at the new ghost.

Still hand in hand, the two made their way over to the tables that had been set up in the middle of the studio. Reggie and Luke sat on one side while Willie and Alex sat across from them and the pre-baked gingerbread pieces sat in the middle of the table as well as several bowls of candy and frosting. When Luke’s arm wrapped around Reggie’s shoulders Reggie leaned right into the other boy’s side.

“Alright Julie,” Luke spoke up, “Tell us the rules.”

“Then watch Luke break all of them.” Reggie’s joke earned him a poke in the side from Luke. He laughed and nuzzled further into Luke’s side.

“Okay you guys have 30 minutes,” Julie explained, “Everything you need is right in front of you. The gingerbread pieces are for the house, not for eating, and the gingerbread men are just extra decorations, you don’t have to use them. You can use any of the candies that are in front of you and as much or as little frosting as you want. Basically, just have fun and be creative. Flynn’s going to come by soon to help me judge which one of you wins.”

“So this is an actual competition?” Reggie had to admit that made him nervous, he’d never won any contests. Luke was on his team and Luke won everything so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Kind of, but it’s just for fun Reggie. Nothing happens if you win and nothing happens if you lose,” Julie assured gently and Reggie was really glad she was there. “Alright, everyone ready?” 

Julie took out her phone and pulled up a timer. All four ghosts nodded. Alex and Willie finally let go of each other’s hands as all four boys prepared themselves to grab everything they could as fast as they could.

“Wait.” All four snapped their heads up to see Julie looking at Willie in shock. “Did Willie just disappear?”

Reggie shared a puzzled look with Alex and Luke. Alex shook his head at Julie and placed his hand on Willie’s shoulder.

“No he’s still right here.”

“Well now I can see him.” Julie scrutinized the skater carefully. “Alex pull your hand away again...okay now he’s gone again. Put your hand back...now I can see him. That’s so weird. I can only see him when Alex touches him, like how Flynn can only see you guys when I touch you.”

“Huh.” Reggie tilted his head. He looked back and forth from Willie to Julie noticing Alex and Luke doing the same thing. “These ghost rules are really confusing.”

The five of them shared a short laugh before turning back to the important task at hand. Julie shook her head and placed her thumb over the start button of the timer.

“Alright guys. Ready? Set… Go!”

As soon as the last word left her mouth all four boys practically jumped onto the supplies. Reggie’s hands practically shook while he tried to help Luke assemble the four walls of their gingerbread house. His nerves calmed down when Luke’s hand brushed against his own and Luke sent him a comforting smile. Right. This was fine, it was just a friendly competition. Or at least it was until the other side of the table threw gumdrops at him, then it turned into an all out war.

Gumdrops flew through the air in rapid succession landing in their hair and sticking to their clothes and faces. That was nothing compared to the frosting which had somehow covered a good portion of Reggie’s face and hands. Broken candy canes were scattered all across the table and floor along with broken pieces of gingerbread. It seemed like only seconds before Julie’s timer went off signaling the end of their competition. 

Somehow in all the chaos, Reggie had still managed to decorate several gingerbread men while Luke had decorated the house they had built. On the other side of the table, Willie and Alex had managed to build a really nice house too with marshmallow snow and a little mailbox. Reggie pouted when he saw the more intricate design of their house versus his and Luke’s. Luke nudged his shoulder and pointed to their gingerbread men, which were arguably superior.

“So what do you think?” Reggie leaned towards Julie expectantly.

Julie studied both houses critically and then shrugged. “I’m waiting for Flynn.”

All four boys booed at her but she only rolled her eyes and ignored their childish behavior. Reggie didn’t know who threw the first gumdrop but the first one was quickly followed by the second, third, fourth and so on. All four of them started pelting Julie with gumdrops, candy cans, M&Ms, Skittles, licorice, marshmallows, and even frosting. They all stepped closer to her, still throwing candy, as she tried to defend herself by throwing the candy back at them. Everyone was laughing until they ended up on the floor, all of them covered in candy and frosting.

Reggie leaned back against Luke’s chest sighing in contentment when Luke’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer. Next to them, Alex and Willie slumped against each other with Alex’s head ending up in Willie’s lap. Julie grinned at both couples but Reggie noticed her glancing at the door every two seconds, she was looking for Flynn.

“You have fun Reg?” Luke’s voice whispered against his ear.

Reggie nodded. “Yeah, this was great...and messy.”

Luke laughed and kissed the side of his head gently. Reggie gently extracted himself from Luke’s hold, he ignored the sounds of protest, and made his way over to Julie’s side. He bent down and hugged her tightly, smiling when the familiar glow started. The other three ghosts quickly joined in and made a big group hug, even Willie was able to join in via Alex. At least now if Flynn showed up soon she’d be able to see them right away.

As much as Reggie didn’t want to, he was the first to pull back and break the hug.

“I guess we should clean up?” He suggested. Reggie held his hand out to her smiling when she accepted gratefully.

“Yeah, we really should before my dad gets home.” Julie pulled herself up with his help. “Thanks Reggie.”

He nodded at her and walked over to the table with the others to help clean up the mess they’d made. The mess had been mostly cleaned up by the time Flynn came running in and crushed Julie in a hug.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Flynn apologized loudly, “Did I miss it? Ooh gingerbread.”

Flynn grabbed a stray gingerbread man that Reggie hadn’t had enough time to place on his house and bit the head right off. Reggie let out a surprised yelp. Flynn gave him a questioning look and he pointed to the headless gingerbread man with a pout.

“You ate gingerbread Luke’s head.”

“What?” Luke frowned at the gingerbread and glared at Flynn. “Hey!”

“Gingerbread Luke?” Alex seemed to be holding back a laugh.

Reggie ignored his laughter and held up all the gingerbread men he’d decorated. “Yeah I made one for everyone. This is gingerbread Alex, see he’s wearing a pink sweater and his hat is backwards. Gingerbread Julie is wearing her mom’s vest and has a mic in her hand, gingerbread Willie has the long hair and skateboard, and gingerbread Flynn has the big headphones and the best outfit. Luke’s has the sleeveless jacket.”

“Aww!” Flynn put down the decapitated gingerbread and picked up the gingerbread that looked like her. She and Julie stood their two gingerbread men next to each other. “They’re so cute. I’m sorry I bit off Luke’s head, but if it’s any consolation it was delicious.”

Willie nodded his approval at his own gingerbread likeness and Alex rolled his eyes but Reggie knew he loved them. Luke pouted at the discarded gingerbread that still looked like him, just from the neck down. A small grin quickly replaced the pout when he reached out for one of the few remaining blank gingerbread cookies. Reggie tried to look over his shoulder but Luke turned so Reggie couldn’t see as he decorated the cookie. When Luke finished he proudly displayed his gingerbread man right next to their house.

“That’s gingerbread Reggie. I gave him your leather jacket and flannel.”

Reggie grinned at the little, admittedly messy, gingerbread man. It wasn’t as neatly done as his had been, but Reggie loved it even more than the ones he’d made. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

“It’s perfect.”

“Ew get a room!” Flynn tossed a marshmallow at the two.

Reggie shared a quick look with Luke and then before anybody knew what was happening, another food fight broke out. The gingerbread houses and men laid forgotten on the table as they all chased each other around with squeals and laughter. They’d just cleaned up their last mess but none of them actually cared. Later, after they had cleaned up their second mess and after Julie and Flynn had pronounced the contest a tie, the six of them cuddled on the couches with hot chocolate and soft music playing in the background.

Reggie’s head rested on Luke’s shoulders, his legs sprawled out on Flynn and Julie’s laps, and Alex and Willie sat on the floor underneath them. Reggie found that Christmas was quickly becoming his favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Julie and Reggie friendship.
> 
> This fic is for Heater___Grace who said: I’d love if you did a JATP one shot of Luke & Reggie making a gingerbread house? It could even be a competition against Willie and Alex, with Julie being the judge? Flynn could be included too, I feel like she would walk in notice the gingerbread and immediately bite the head off of a gingerbread man that belonged to Reggie’s gingerbread house😂
> 
> I am accepting Christmas related prompts throughout December up until Christmas. If you'd like to submit a prompt and request a story then please do (check out my Tumblr page or the series for more information).
> 
> https://thewriterfangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
